1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a clip for retaining a canvas stretcher frame within a decorative picture frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As far as is known prior art techniques for securing canvas stretcher frames within picture frames take either the form of a plurality of small nails driven into the frame members at an angle or a turn button fixed to the decorative frame and rotatable to a position at which the canvas stretcher frame is engaged and retained in the decorative frame. The former technique is disadvantageous in that it is insecure and it frequently results in splitting or otherwise damaging the frame members. The latter prior art technique is not satisfactory in that it imposes extraordinary dimensional tolerances on the parts to effect secure retention of the canvas stretcher frame within the decorative frame.